mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Mineplex
Mineplex 'is a multiplayer gaming server of the sandbox video game ''Minecraft, and runs on version 1.8 or higher. It is accessible via server IP addresses 'us.mineplex.com '(United States) and 'eu.mineplex.com '(Europe). [For some time there was '''au.mineplex.com, but that doesn't seem to work right now] People who play on Mineplex or participate in the Mineplex forums are generally known as Mineplexians. Games There are four types of minigames: Classic, Arcade, Survival, and Champions. Arcade games are short ones, generally lasting no more than 20 minutes; Classic games are a little longer than their Arcade counterparts, as well as being slightly more complicated, but they are still short in general. Survival games refers to a branch of games where players have to gather resources just like they would in a normal Minecraft survival environment and fight other players. Finally, Champions has players customize their character with various stats and skills, selecting from five base classes. Occasionally, Mineplex may remove some games due to unpopularity, glitches, or other reasons; these games belong to Removed Minigames. In addition, minigames that were just released generally start in the Beta Minigames section, accessible through the Beta NPC in the lobby. During specific holidays, especially during Halloween and Christmas, Mineplex holds special events, where a game relating to the holiday will be released for a limited time. Upon completing said game, the player will receive an event-exclusive prize, such as a morph or a pet. One example of this would be the 2014 Halloween Horror Event. Lobby Just like most other Minecraft servers, Mineplex has a lobby to organize all the minigames, as well as special events. The lobby consists of a main sky island, with a few smaller ones surrounding the main one. In the main plaza, a few Villager NPCs provide tutorials and information about official Mineplex content. While in the lobby, the player is able to leap forward an unlimited number of times by tapping spacebar twice in rapid succession; this is to help them get someplace faster. Stacker is played in the lobby, while Parkour is present as well to give players a hefty Gem reward. "Tangible" Game Commands are available in great number. In addition to all this, if a player looks around carefully, they will be able to find a variety of secrets and gags. Some secret rooms are only available when Mineplex is lagging, as the player can fly and break blocks. There are a large number of lobbies; while only the first 54 can be displayed at a time, there is at least double that amount of lobbies. Currency Mineplexians mainly use Gems for transactions such as kit purchases. Playing any minigame on Mineplex gives the player at least 10 Gems; other Gem sources include completing achievements or Parkour. On July 2nd, 2013, blue Gems were announced but were never implemented or only implemented for a short time. Once, Gems were also used for Cosmetic items, but that was replaced with another currency known as Coins. Coins are much harder to obtain, only being obtainable through Coin Party Bombs, loot drops, and purchases at the Mineplex Shop. Webpage The webpage, along with the items listed below, also displays Mineplex's Twitter, as well as their Teamspeak server and officially sanctioned Youtube channel. In the center, there is a list of the most recent, major updates. The website is hosted by the webhosting service Enjin. Shop The shop refers to the one found on the Mineplex homepage; it can be accessed by clicking on the "Shop" button on the top toolbar. Here, you will be able to purchase ranks with real money, as well as real-life Mineplex apparel (such as T-shirts). 'Forums' The forums is the place where players can interact with other players by making posts. An Enjin account is required to use this service since the forums is hosted by Enjin. Here, you can discuss subjects about Mineplex, discuss something off-topic entirely, or submit Reports, Appeals, or Map Submissions. Staff members use them too, using it as a way to communicate about new content or news. Players are able to give Potatoes to someone, which is the equivalent of a Like or a Kudo, as well as other options like Agree, creative, Flame inducing, and others. ManagmementCategory:Mineplex Management Mineplex is led by the Owners of Mineplex, overseen by the Admins, and moderated by Senior Moderators, Moderators, and Trainees. Maps, as well as anything build-related, are attended to by the Builders. Official Mineplex Youtubers include Parker_Games and CaptainSparklez. History External links * [http://mineplex.com Official Mineplex website]